Inabook
by Diamond Pearls
Summary: What happens when the Inazuma Eleven discover Facebook? Inabook will be born! I suck at summary's Rated T for containing language and other stuff...
1. Chapter 1: Meet Facebook

**Alright this story is about Facebook in Inazuma style!**  
**I thought there weren't any sequels in Inazuma Eleven, but maybe I'm wrong..**

**I changed the story (a bit) because it wasn't following the rules... so yeah..**

**Tenma do the disclaimer!  
Tenma: Yosh! Pearl doesn't own Inazuma eleven or any of its characters, she also doesn't owns Facebook. all rights go to their rightful owners!  
Alright on with the story!**

* * *

**Inabook**

Chapter 1: Meet Facebook

"Tenma!" Aki-nee called from the living room.  
"I walked over to her, wondering what is wrong. Once I saw her face I understood one thing that have learned about girls or woman in this case, her facial expression told me she was either in lover, or she has a surprise. I guessed on the surprise-thing.  
"What is wrong Aki-nee?" I asked  
"well.." Aki took a package from behind her bag, and handed it over to me. "Your parents sent you this"  
"What's this?" I examined the box and carefully opened it, afraid to break whatever was inside.  
Once I took it out of the box, I first didn't know what it was.  
"It's a laptop!" Aki said, smiling.  
Let's give Tenma some time to let it in to his brains.

.  
"What's a laptop?" I asked Innocently.  
*Insert Animefall here*  
"Tenma..." Aki said awkwardly scratching her cheek.

I am now sitting in my room, thinking what to do with my new laptop.  
"Hmmm..." I tilt my head to the side, looking at the screen.  
"What do you think Sasuke?" I asked my dog who was sitting beside me, also looking at the laptop.  
"Guess you don't know either huh?" I patted his head.  
Then it hit me.  
Aoi was talking about some social site, where you can chat with your friends.  
But what was it's name again? Facecook? Pacebook? Hyves? Facebook?  
"Ah! That's it!"

I made an account and it announced:

**-Matsukaze Tenma has just joined Facebook!-  
**

**"**Yay! I have my own account!" I jumped doing a little dance.  
I looked at my screen again, and saw there were some comments.  
Wondering who has typed something;

**-comments-**

**Sorano Aoi:** Hey Tenma! Welcome to the world of Facebook!

**Matsukaze Tenma:** Hey, thanks Aoi!

**Kariya Masaki:** So you decided to join the modern world Tenma?

**Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Hehe, Good one ^

**Matsukaze Tenma:** -_-

I mentally facepalmed right now...

**Kurama Norihito:** NO! It has discovered internet?! NO!

**Minamisawa Atsushi:** Calm down, Kurama. Jeez

**Kurama Norihito:** No! this was the only place on earth without **_him_**!

**Matsukaze Tenma:** eh, Kurama-senpai? I'm right here you know?

**-Kurama Norihito and Minamisawa Atsushi have logged out-**

**Nishizino Shinsuke:** heywherecanyoufindthebuttontogetspacesbetweenwords ?

**Kariya Masaki:** the balk at the bottom of your keyboard

**Nishizino Shinsuke:** Oh, thanks Kariya-kun!

**Kageyama Hikaru:** WOOHOO! I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER! 3

**Matsukaze Tenma:** Why are you yelling Hikaru?

**Kageyama Hikaru:** CAUSE CAPS LOCK IS FUN!

**Kirino Ranmaru:** Ignore him, he has a '_little_' caps lock problem..

**Shindou Takuto:** So Tenma, you finally got Facebook

**Matsukaze Tenma:** Yeah! I got my first laptop today so I immediately made an account :D

**Nishizino Shinsuke:** Yay! Tenma! now we can finally talk online about soccer!

**Matsukaze Tenma:** Yeah! everyone! let's talk about soccer!

**-Kariya Masaki, Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto, Kageyama Hikaru, Sorano Aoi and Tsurugi Kyousuke have logged out-**

**Matsukaze Tenma:** Eeh.. Minna?

**Nishizino Shinsuke:** Where is everyone?

**Matsukaze Tenma:** Oh, they all probably need to go to the bathroom at the same time :)

**Nishizino Shinsuke:** Yeah, that's probably it!

After some time, talking with Shinsuke about soccer I logged off.  
'There was probably something really wrong with the food at school today'. I thought.  
'Since they all needed to go to the bathroom at the same time...'

* * *

**Okay so I added some things here and there and I hope it's now by the rules..**

Oh and for the ones who don't know hyves.. It's a social site for Dutch people that was really popular some years ago.. and now no-one is on it anymore, so it's a little.. yeah..

hope you guys don't mind I changed it a little, and the other chapters.. I'm gonna change them too..  
*Sigh*  
life's being hard..

**Please press the button below!  
R&R Please!**

**see ya next time,  
Pearl**


	2. Chapter 2: The video

**Second chapter of Inabook! Rewritten!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven or Facebook, if I did I would be rich!**

* * *

Inabook

chapter 2: The video

I looked at a video in my camera, as my eyes shot wide and I started laughing maniacly.  
"WHahahaha! This is awesome! Ahaha!"  
I stopped laughing as a thought came in my mind, and I grabbed my laptop.  
I started uploading the video.

**-Tenma Posted a video to his wall-  
**

I took a cookie from the plate Aki-nee had brought me, and once I looked back at my computer, I saw that people had typed comments and that people liked it.

**12 people liked this**

**-comments-**

**Sorano Aoi: **Tenma what is this video?

**Kariya Masaki:** WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Takes a deep breath WHAHAHAHAHAHAOHMYGODWHAHAHAHA

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Oh, hey Aoi, well as you see it's Tsurugi dancing the makarena in a tutu while eating a pie on roller skates and a cowboyhood on. C:

I had to laugh again, as I thought about it.

**Kariya Masaki:** Hey Tenma, can I get some copies of this?

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **TENMA! You're so DEAD!

**Shindou Takuto:** Calm down Tsurugi, it isn't that bad

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **not that bad..NOT THAT BAD? Your kidding me?!

**Shindou Takuto:** I mean the dance isn't that bad..I've seen worse

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **o.0"

**-Shindou Takuto has logged off-**

"Hmmm.. Maybe Tsurugi isn't so happy I posted this.." I said to myself.

**Nishizino Shinsuke:** Wow, Tenma! how did you get this?

**Matsukaze Tenma: **oh well, you remember we needed to make a movie for English?

**Kageyama Hikaru: **yeah, I remember that I had to make that with Kariya! you remember Kariya?

**Kariya Masaki: **Oh, yeah, yeah. 'need to make copies'

**Matsukaze Tenma:** well, I forgot my camera there, and apparently it was still filming. so a few days later when I came to pick it up, that stood on the film

**Tsurugi Kyousuke:** Your so dead Matsukaze, so, sooo dead!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **hey, be happy I didn't put the '_shameful_' part online

**Kariya Masaki: **Wow! what shameful part?

**Matsukaze Tenma: **oh the part where he..

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **. . .Matsukaze!

**Sorano Aoi: **Maybe you should keep that for yourself Tenma.. or else Tsurugi is really going to kill you

**Nishizino Shinsuke: **Yeah..

**Nishizino Shinsuke:** Hey tenma! what is the '_Shameful' _part?

**Nishizino Shinsuke: **Oh sh*t that wasn't in private message... 0.0

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Shinsuke...!

**Nishizino Shinsuke: **ehehe...BYE!

**-Nishizino shinsuke and Sorano Aoi have logged off-**

**Kariya Masaki:** come on! just tell what that goddamn '_shameful_' part is

**Kirino Ranmaru: **Kariya! leave Tsurugi and his 'almost nothing left' pride alone!

**Kariya Masaki: **ugh! your such a spoil sport! (Is that even a word?)

**-Kariya masaki and Kirino Ranmaru have logged off-**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Tenma you stay where you are so I CAN KILL YOU!

**-Tsurugi Kyousuke has logged off-**

**Matsukaze Tenma: **He isn't really going to kill me is he? right? ... a-oh

**-Matsukaze Tenma Has logged off-**

I closed the doors, and all the windows. Hoping Tsurugi can't get inside. I took a blanket, and curled myself up, sulking in a corner...

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 is done, I've rewritten it a little!  
****now I'm really tired so that's it for today!  
I'm going to try to upload Inabook daily, if my schedule allows it to do..**

**see ya next time,  
Pearl**


	3. Chapter 3: Hackers are active!

**Third chapter is up! Rewritten!  
****Disclaimer: do not own IE or FB!**

* * *

Inabook

chapter 3: Hackers are active!

I logged into facebook, when I saw something strange..

**-Tenma has changed his name to Soyokaze stepper-**

"Who changed my name?" I questioned myself. I looked at the comments and saw that some people had typed something.

**-Comments-**

**Amemiya Taiyou: **why did you change your name into _that_?

**Soyokaze stepper: **I didn't change it!

**Kariya Masaki: **yes, you did ;0

**Soyokaze stepper:** NO! I didn't! someone hacked me!

**Little Sunshine: **Yeah, right.

**Little Sunshine: **Hey! someone hacked me and changed my name!

**Blue cat: **Ahahaha! suckers! wait! Who changed my name!?

**Pikachu: **hey, you guys are being hacked too?

**Pink girly-looking: **I guess everyone was hacked..

"so I'm not the only one!" I said looking at everyones names.

**Blue cat:** Whahaha Kirino! your name is sooo right! ^?^

**Pink girly-looking: **Shut UP! kitty-cat!

**-Pink girly-looking has logged off-**

**Dark Lancelot: **Seriously, who is hacking us?

**Pikachu:** dunno, but I don't like my new name.. -_-

**Piano meastro: **than change it back

**Pikachu:** I already tried several times! but he/she keeps changing it back to pikachu... -,-

I tried to change my name back, and Shinsuke is right! Someone keeps changing it back!

**Pessimistic:** be happy they don't call you a pessimistic -_- WE"RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

**Soyokaze stepper: **Is that you Hayami-senpai?

**Fishing Dude: **Relax hayami, we're not going to die. Have you been to your therapie lately?

**Pessimistic: **Yes! well.. no actually

**Fishing Dude: **Alright let's go to the therapist, before you're going to scream 'THE WORD IS GOING TO END!' throug the whole neighborehood

**-Pessimistic and Fishing Dude have logged off-**

**Dark lancelot: **Come on! who is hacking us!

**Piano meastro: **Tsurugi, it could be annyone.

**Dark Lancelot: **Well, if the guy's mans enough to come forward so I can kick his but! it would be easier to find him

**Loud-mouth: **Hey! who sais it's a guy?

**Blue cat: **Girls can't hack Midori

**Loud-mouth: **You better watch your mouth Kitty-cat! or else I come with some soap and wash it for you!

**Evil-Kageyama: **She's really serious about that Kariya, she did that to me once... I still burb bubbles :O

**Blue cat: **. . . .0.0. . . .

**Shin-sama lover: **No violence Midori

**Piano meastro:** Is that name referring to me? Akane?

**Shin-sama lover:** . . . gotta go!

**-Shin-sama lover has logged off-**

**Flame striker: **You guys aren't the only ones who got hacked -_-

**Soyokaze stepper:** Is that you Gouenji?

**Flame striker: **Yup! the one and only!

**Blue cat: **Never thought old guys have Facebook too...

**Flame stiker: **old guys.. -_-"

**Blue cat:** hehe..

**Sakka Freak: **Gouenji did you find the one who hacked us already?

**Pikachu: **Endou-kantoku!? you have Facebook too?

**Sakka Feak:** Oh, hey pikachu! Yeah!

**Pikachu: **o.0"

**Dark Lancelot: **this is getting kinda weird, with our coaches...

**Blue cat:** Yeah...

**Soyokaze stepper: **Endou-kantoku! how's your wive doing?

**Blue cat: **E-EH? Endou-kantoku is married?

**Evil-Kageyama: **Why did you never tell us? Endou-kantoku?

**Pikachu: **Who is your lucky wife Endou-kantoku?

**Sakka Freak:** For me to know and you to never find out :D

**Fly: **Gouenji and me are still planning on breaking them up..

**Flame striker: **Yeah.. But our plans never seem to work..

**Sakka Freak: **I told you guys to leave my love life alone!

**Fly: **And we told you we'll never leave it alone!

**Dark Lancelot: **This is just getting plain weird..

**Piano meastro: **Let's just block them..

**Soyokaze stepper: **Yeah...

**-Soyokaze stepper, Piano meastro, Dark Lancelot, Pikachu, Loud-mouth, Blue cat and Evil-Kageyama have blogged Sakka Freak, Stragetist and Flame Striker-**

I didn't feel right, blocking Endou-kantoku. But Tsurugi was right. It was getting weird, with our coaches.  
I let out a sigh and cosed my laptop.

* * *

**That was the third chapter! Rewritten! (a little)  
hope you guys liked it  
R&R pleace!**

**see ya next time,  
Pearl**


	4. Chapter 4: Songs

**Minna!  
Chapter 4 is rewritten!****  
Wow I've written a lot today! 0.0**  
**But I felt like writing this now! :D  
Jin: Pearl doesn't owns Inazuma Eleven or Facebook! In her dreams that would happen...  
What did you say Jin?  
Jin: On with the story!**

* * *

Inabook

chapter 4: songs

I was bored today, so I decided to look at what the others are doing on Facebook.  
I got a message that kariya has updated something.

**-Kariya has posted to his wall: **I Kissed a girl from Katy Perry and Girls just wanna have fun from Cindy Louper**-**

-3 people liked this: Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori-

I didn't know what to think about it, so I decided to look at what the others had typed in his comments.

**-Comments-**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Kariya you're so gay

**Sorano Aoi:** I LOVE Katy Perry!

**Kariya Masaki: **I didn't post this!

**Kirino Ranmaru: **Ahahaha! just admit it Kariya :D

**Matsukaze Tenma:** wow! Kariya, I didn't know you liked _that_ kind of music 0.0

I typed, trying to join their confersation.

**Kariya Masaki: **I told you guys, I DIDN"T POST THIS!

**Shindou Takuto: **when you deny it, you only make it clearer that you did it..

**Kariya Masaki: **It was the hacker again! I swear!

**Endou Mamoru: **It's okay Kariya, you wont be treated differently. you still are the same old kariya

**Kariya Masaki: **Not you too... hey! didn't we block you?

**Endou Mamoru:** Yes! :D

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **How come you're unblocked?

**Gouenji Shuuya: **We are adults! you can't block us! }:-D

**Kidou Yuuto: **And you guys really don't think that we forgive you easy about that, right?

**Matsukaze Tenma: **eeh... yes? :-]

**Kariya Masaki: **Shut up, tenma! you'll only make it worse!

**Endou Mamoru: **Watch out for your training boys! MUHAHAHAHA!

I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine at Endou-kantoku's comment.

**Nishizono Shinsuke:** Endou-kantoku is creeping me out right now... :S

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Yeah...

**Amemiya Taiyou: **You coach is scary... but seriously Kariya? Really?

**Kariya Masaki: **I didn't post it! I've been hacked and some guy posted this!

**Seto Midori: **Maybe it was a girl...

**Kageyama Hikaru: **Wow, Kariya. I didn't know you were gay...

**Kirino Ranmaru: **He just admitted he is

**Kariya Masaki: **I'm not gay! and I didn't admit it so..SHUT UP! Kirino!

**Kariya Masaki: **Wait... what did you say Midori?

**Seto Midori: **I said: **Maybe it was a girl!** do you understand it now?

**Kariya Masaki: **F*ck You Midori! You hacked me!

**Shindou Takuto:** What makes you say that Kariya?

**Seto Midori: **yeah.. What makes you say that Ka-ri-ya?

**Kariya masaki: **She just said she did!

**Kirino Ranmaru: **no, she didn't

**Seto midori: **Yeah you said it Kirino! *High fives Kirino*

**Matsukaze tenma:** Midori is innocent till proven guilty! XD I'm like a judge!

I like being a judge, I am so powerfull then! I thought.  
"Muhahaha!" I tried to laugh evil, but I ended in sounding like a horse.  
I sighed, at not being able to laugh evil.

**Kariya Masaki:** oh, come on!

**Amemiya Taiyou: **Just except the truth Kariya

**Kariya Masaki: **I give up..

**Endou Mamoru: **good Kariya, the first step to except it is to give in!

**Kariya Masaki:** You guys are impossible...

**Yamana Akane: **Midori, I think he's punished enough now..

**Kageyama Hikaru:** where are you talking about Akane-senpai?

**Seto Midori: **Awh.. Come on! just a little more torture? *puppydog eyes*

**Yamana Akane: **No Midori, he learned his lesson

**Seto Midori:** *Sigh* Fine I'll tell..

**Seto Midori: **Minna! I've hacked Kariya's account and put those songs on it!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **E-eh?

I couldn't believe Midori-senpai hacked Kariya's account..

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **Midori? you can hack accounts?

**Kariya Masaki: **HAH! I told you so! You were wrong! I was Right! Go kariya! Go Kariya! afpshdfkojf hfinh

**Amemiya Taiyou: **what is afpshdfkojf hfinh?

**Kariya Masaki****: **That is what happens when you drop a taco on your keyboard while doing a victory dance on your chair

**Kirino Ranmaru: **Damn you Kariya!

**Gouenji Shuuya: **wait, so Midori you were the one who hacked all our accounts yesterday and changed our names?

**Seto Midori: **what? NO, no that wasn't me. I only hacked Kariya's account today

**Kariya Masaki:** why?

**Seto Midori: **well.. you said girls can't hack...so to prove you wrong (and to punish you) i hacked your account ^;^

**Kariya Masaki:** But how did you know my password?

**Seto Midori: **That was just too easy.. your password was password..-_- Only idiots have that as a password

**Matsukaze Tenma:** ooh..

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **hehe...

**Kageyama Hikaru: :-/**

**Seto Midori: **-_- boys...

**Kidou Yuuto: **But now we still don't know who hacked us yesterday...

**Shindou Takuto: **yeah.. guess we need to wait till we can find that out..

I wondered who relly hacked our accounts yesterday.  
"Oh well!" I said, while stratching my arms.  
This was another interesting day. I thought looking out of my window.

* * *

**Chap 4 rewritten is done!  
Jin: Couldn't you think up anything better?  
Hey! I tried my best! and I also think the sun has boiled my head...  
Jin: yeah, thinking up excuses huh?  
*pout***

**I hope you guys like it!**  
**Rose: R&R Please!**  
**Jin: Hey! that's my line!**  
**Rose: Not any more :P**

see ya next time,  
Pearl


	5. Chapter 5: Kirino's girl-issue

**Minna-san!  
Chapter 5 rewritten!  
It's a beautiful day! the sun is shining! I feel good! and no one's gonna stop me now!  
XD Just had to do it  
Jin: 'sigh' Just on with the story will ya?  
okay, okay! but first the disclaimer!  
Rose: that's my cue! Pearl doesn't own IE or FB!  
thank you Rose!**

* * *

Inabook

Chapter 5: Kirino's girl-issue

Who would've tought? who would've tought Kirino could write poems?  
Yes You read it right Kirino wrote a poem..

**-Kirino Has posted to his wall:  
**blue eyes, to me it's Paradise.  
Pink hair, That's what you call having flair.  
You call me a girl, but this is how I look  
You're just oh so jealous, by my good looks.**-**

**-2 people liked this: Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke-**

I Found it a good poem, that senpai has written. At least he can write poems, I've tried once. But that didn't end up well...  
I saw there were some comments, and I decided to type too.

**-Comments-**

**Amemiya Taiyou: **I only have one word for this: WHY?

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Wow! You go deep, man! Respect! 8-)

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **Kirino-senpai, I didn't know you could write poems?

**Kariya Masaki: **BWHAHAHA!

**Shindou Takuto: **I'm with Taiyou! Why?

**Kirino Ranmaru: **I just felt like it, Ok?

**Kariya Masaki: **For the first time I didn't need to do anything, to make a fool of you!

**Kariya Masaki: **You just did it all by yourself! thanks Kirino! ^?^

"Poor Kirino" I said to myself.

**Kirino Ranmaru: **Just shut up, Kariya.. -_-

**Kiyama Hiroto: **Kariya! leave that poor girl alone!

**Kariya Masaki: **Hiroto? what are you doing here?

**Midorikawa Ryuuji: **Checking on you }:-) so.. you're annoying a girl I see..

**Kirino ranmaru: **I'm not a girl, I'm 100% MAN!

**Kiyama Hiroto: **You sure about that? you look a lot like a girl, if you ask me..

**Kariya Masaki: **BWHAHAHAHA Good one Hiroto! *High fives Hiroto*

**Kirino Ranmaru: **Kariya your such an asdfghjkl! so..SHUT UP! :#

**Kirino Ranmaru: **Grrr.. stupid Facebook I can't Even scold you!

**Sindou Takuto: **Kariya just relax a little.

**Kirino Ranmaru: **No! I'm not going to relax!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Think about your breathing Kirino! That Works! Breath in! :-O and breath out! :-O#

**-Kirino Ranmaru has logged off-**

**Shindou Takuto: **And...he's gone -_-

**Shindou Takuto: **I better go check on him..

**-Shindou Takuto has logged off-**

**Kariya Masaki: **But why are you checking on me?

**Midorikawa Ryuuji: **Because we LOVE you! 3

**Amemiya Taiyou: **Perv...

**Midorikawa Ryuuji: -_-'**

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Taiyou..you better shouldn't make an adult mad..

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **Yeah.. the last time we made Endou, Kidou and Gouenji mad... Brrr.. I still have nightmares :S

**Kiyama Hiroto: **That's right boys! that's what you call Adult-POWERRRR! :)

**Kariya Masaki: **Alright, _that _just doesn't makes any sense.. You guys can't even bake an egg!

**Kiyama Hiroto: **-_-' thanks Kariya..

**Kariya Masaki: **You're welcome! :D

**Amemiya Taiyou: **But still that comment was really pervy...

**Kariya Masaki: **yes, yes it is

**Midorikawa Ryuuji: **Kariya...

**Kariya Masaki: **'Gulp' Gotta go!

**-Kariya Masaki has logged off-**

**Midorikawa Ryuuji: **Kariya! You can't run! Kariya there is no place to hide!

**-Midorikawa ryuuji and Kiyama Hiroto have logged off-**

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **XD kariya has worked himself in trouble, _again_!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Yeah..I hope he survives it... I still get some money from him.. :-/

I closed my laptop, and wondered what is happening to Kariya at the moment...

* * *

**That was chapter 5! Rewritten (a little)  
Wow it took longer than expected to write this...  
and that poem was really... i can't even tell you what it is -_-  
It just came right from my mind... (crazy mind I have huh?)  
**

**Rose: Please R&R!  
Jin: That makes us really happy! **

**oh, and before I forget! (what happens a couple of times already)  
thanks for the lovely reviews minna-san! with each review, it makes me want to write more!  
*Gives you guys a big hug* **

see ya next time,  
Pearl


	6. Chapter 6: Married!

**Minna!  
****Chapter 6 rewritten is done!  
Jin: Pearl Doesn't owns IE or FB!  
****Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Inabook

chapter 6: Married

0.0 That's the only thing I could do when I saw my update, that I didn't updated.

**-Matsukaze Tenma has changed his relationship from _Single_ to _Married_-**

And the comments didn't help either...

**-Comments-**

**Sorano Aoi: **Congratulations Tenma!

**Shindou** **Takuto: **Wow, I'm one afternoon gone, and you get immediately married..

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **Wow, Tenma! aren't you a little too young to get married?

**Yamana Akane: **Who is the lucky Woman?

**Kariya Masaki: **or man XD I bet Tsurugi was the groom WHAHAHA

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Kariya, if I were you, I better SHUT UP!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **I didn't change my relationship... It's the hacker again! 0.0

**Nishizono Shinsuke:** Kariya? weren't you being killed by Hiroto and Midorikawa?

**Kariya** **Masaki:** Yeah! I'm risen from the dead 8D hehe

**Kariya Masaki: **I'M UNBEATABLE!

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Oh, believe me. I can beat you even after my death MUHAHAHAHA

**Kino Aki: **I don't approve to this! young man!

**Matsukaze Tenma:** Aki-nee? what are you doing here on Facebook?

**Kariya Masaki: **Why are the adults always showing up here? What is wrong with this place!?

**Kino Aki: **You're NOT going to get married!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Aki-nee, I'm not going to get married..

**Kino Aki: **No you better won't young man!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Aki-nee it was the hacker again, he...

**Kino Aki: **I'm coming to your room right now! And don't let me see you're married!

**-Kino aki has logged off-**

**Kariya Masaki: **Hah! This is better than watching TV!

**Kirino Ranmaru: **This time I'm with you, Ugh I feel soo disgusted right now! Ugh!

**Nishizino Shinsuke: **Tenma? Is everything alright there?

**Shindou Takuto: **I guess he's getting a you-are-too-young-to-get-married sermon right now..

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **yeah.. probably

**Kariya Masaki: **I don't think he's going to survive.. who's in?

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **me!

**Kirino Ranmaru:** me too!

**Shindou Takuto: **yeah..

**Amemiya Taiyou: **count me in!

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **me too...

**Sorano Aoi:** *nods*

**Shindou Takuto: **Let's hold a minute of silence, for Tenma

**Kariya Masaki: **Is the minute over already?

**Kirino Ranmaru:** That were 10 seconds...

**Kariya Masaki: **ooh..

**Kirino Ranmaru: **-_-

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **I'm going to miss him! :'( *Crying*

**Amemiya Taiyou: **Come, come, It'll be alright! you can always find a new best-friend ;D

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Hey guys!

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **O.O Tenma! :D

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Euh.. is something wrong?

**Sorano Aoi: **Tenma we thought you were dead!

**Kirino Ranmaru: **Yeah, man.

**Amemiya Taiyou: **Good you're alive!

**Shindou Takuto: **What happened?

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Well, Aki-nee came storming into my room, and then she started yelling :)

**Matsukaze Tenma: **She then said something about that I'm too young and blah blah blah... then she said that I'm not allowed to mary until I'm 40 years old! :D

**Kariya Masaki: **WHAHAHA! you're gonna be a Bachelor FOREVER!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **-_-

**Sorano Aoi: **It's good you're still alive!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Yeah! but still... who hacked me?

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **yeah.. I still need to kick that dude's ass!

**The Great Bear: **I've hacked your account!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **E-eh?

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **So you were the one who hacked us and changed our names!

**The Great Bear: **Yep! MUHAHAHAHA

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Who are you? So I can kick your ass!

**The Great Bear: **You'll never find out who I am! MUHAHAHAHA

**-The Great Bear has logged off-**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Goddammit! Come back you! asdfghjkl!

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **Now we still don't know who the guy is..

**Shindou Takuto: **yeah...

**Kirino Ranmaru: **at least the guy showed up.. sorta..

**Kariya Masaki: **What kinda name is The Great Bear? What the F*ck?

**Amemiya Taiyou: **Dunno.. maybe it's some kind of crazy person who escaped the mad-house or something..

**Matsukaze Tenma: **yeah.. who knows..?

Aki-nee was calm and made dinner now, after I explained her everything.  
"who can 'The Great Bear' be?" I asked myself, pondering about the possibility's.  
I sighed a long sigh.  
"Today was again a long day.." I closed my laptop and went to Aki-nee downstairs.

* * *

**That's it! chapter 6 rewritten!  
Who is The Great Bear? I think I made it a little too oblivious XD  
Oh well, I hope you guys like it!  
Jin: R&R, Please!**

See ya next time,  
Pearl


	7. Chapter 7: The Adults!

**Yo Minna!  
****Sorry for not updating Inabook yesterday! *Bows deep*  
I was just too busy with my room.. *sigh*  
Anyways, to make it up to you guys this is a very special chapter! Kinda..sorta...  
*sigh* why is life being so hard?  
Disclaimer: I do not own... you guys know the rest..  
Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Inabook

Chapter 7: The Adults

Endou's P.O.V.

"This is the last time!"  
I angrily start my computer, and started typing.  
"HA! You guys really need to stop!"

**-Endou has posted to his wall:**

Kidou and Gouenji, LEAVE MY LOVE-LIFE ALONE!-

I saw I got some comments, and start reading/typing.

**-Comments-**

**Kidou Yuuto: **NEVER!

**Kazemaru Ichirouta: **What have you guys done now? -_-

**Gouenji Shuuya: **We haven't done anything!

**Endou Mamoru: **You guys ruined my wedding anniversary!

**Kino Aki: **Natsumi, what is going on?

**Endou Natsumi: **I don't really know...

**Haruna Otonashi: **Natsumi, I didn't know today was your anniversary?

**Kudou Fuyuka: **Oh my god! Me neither!

**Fudou Akio: **Wow, good friend you are Nat-su-mi ^^ hehe..

**Endou Natsumi: **Shut up, Fudou! and I didn't know either actually..

**Endou Mamoru: **What?! how can you forget that?!

**Endou Natsumi: **Because..you-filled-with-only-soccer-in-your-head- our anniversary is tomorrow!

**Endou Mamoru: **oooooooohhhhhh... hehehe...*scratched back of his head*

**Kino Aki: **Endou...

**Kazemaru Ichirouta: **-_-

**Fudou Akio: **But still I'd like to know what Gouenji and Kidou did! hehe...

**Gouenji Shuuya: **Fudou! shut your f*cking mouth!

**Haruna Otonashi: **What did Gouenji do now?

**Gouenji Yuuka: **Gouenji? I bet it was that goggle-eyed brother of you!

**Haruna Otonashi: **How dare you talk about my brother like that! You whore!

**Gouenji Yuuka: **You call me a whore? You're a filthy Bitch

**Haruna Otonashi: **Well, at least my brother doesn't turn into a bad guy!

**Gouenji Yuuka: **Says who? at least my brother even tried saving soccer!

**Utsunomiya Toramaru: **Ladies, Please!

**Kabeyama Heigouro: **I have to go to the bathroom!

**-Kabeyama Heigouru has logged off-**

**Kazemaru Ichirouta: **Great, you _women_ scared kabeyama...!

**Gouenji Shuuya: **Hey! don't talk about my sister like that Kazemaru!

**Kidou Yuuto: **Yeah!

**Gouenji Shuuya: **Cause it was all Haruna's fault!

**Kidou Yuuto: **Yeah!

**Kidou Yuuto: **Wait.. what!?

**Gouenji Shuuya: **Hey! Don't look at me! she really started!

**Kidou Yuuto: **Shuuya! If you talk about my sister like that again! I'm gonna kill you!

**Gouenji Shuuya: **And how are you planning on doing that, Fly?

**Fudou Akio: **Did he just call Kidou a Fly?

**Kazemaru Ichirouta: **Yes, yes he did..

**Kiyama Hiroto: **I think he's gonna explode...

**Midorikawa Ryuuji: **Me too..

**Endou Mamoru: **This is not good..

**Kidou Yuuto: **SHUYAAAAAAAAAA!

**Gouenji Shuuya: **yes?

**Kidou Yuuto: **You're so DEAD!

**Fudou Akio: **HAH! This is gold! $.$

**Gouenji Shuuya: **You'll never get me alive! Hah! NEVER! MUHAHAHHAA!

**-Gouenji Shuuya and Gouenji Yuuka have logged off-**

**Kidou Yuuto: **Shuuya!

**-Kidou Yuuto and Haruna Otonashi have logged off-**

**Kiyama Hiroto: **wow, silence...

**Midorikawa Ryuuji: **Yeah...

**Utsunomiya Toramaru: **Gouenji kinda scared me.. Kidou too...

**Kino Aki: **But still, what has happened?

**Kudou Fuyuka: **Yeah, what have they done?

**Endou Natsumi: **yeah, Endou. Actually I'm also kinda curious...

**Endou Mamoru: **Oh, Uhm... well...I don't remember hehe...

**Kazemaru Ichirouta: **Endou... -_-

**Fudou Akio: **And now they're going to kill each other, for something they never have done?

**Endou Mamoru: **Uhm.. Yeah! :D

**Fudou Akio: **WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Rolls over the ground from laughing* WHHAHAHAHAA! *cough! Cough!* I chocked in a fly! Oh no! maybe it was Kidou! WHAHAHAHA!

**Kazemaru Ichirouta: **Fudou... -_- *sigh*

**Kazemaru Ichirouta: **Just another normal day for the old inazuma eleven...

**Utsunomiya Toramaru: **Yeah...

**Kogure Yuuya: **What have I missed? :)

"Endou!" I heard Natsumi yell from downstairs.  
"Hmm.. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.." I said to myself, while walking downstairs.  
I saw Natsumi standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and a angry look on her face.  
"Endou..." I gave her my Famous grin and scratch the back of my head "Hehe.."

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter! It's rewritten.. just a little..  
maybe I'm going to do such chapters more..  
but I'm not sure yet...  
well. hope you guys liked it!  
Jin: R&R Please!  
Please?**

See ya next time,  
Pearl


	8. Chapter 8: 100 things you've done

**Minna!  
Sorry for the lack of updates! You guys forgive me right?  
Anyways to make it up this is the longest chapter yet! i guess..**

Warnings!: There is Yaoi in this! bad grammar, OOC-ness, crazy-ness and lots more...

Tsurugi: Pearl doesn't own IE or FB!  
Tsurugi! I LOVE you! *Fangirling then faints*  
Jin: Oh no, not again! *drags my unconscious body away*  
IE cast: *Sweatdrops*  
IE cast except Tsurugi and Tenma: Tsurugi what have you done? :O  
Tsurugi: *shrugs*  
Fangirls: KYAA! *faints*  
Jin: Oh, come on!  
Tenma: Guess that's just Tsurugi... :)  
Jin: Can we just go on with the story? I'm tired of all those fainting people!  
Fangirls of Jin (Yes my OC has fangirls XD): KYAA Jin You're so cool! *faints*  
Jin: Well _that_ I Like!

* * *

Inabook

Chapter 8: 100 _stupid _thing's you've done

**-Tenma has posted to his wall:**

1. Forgot to put the lid on the blender, turned it on, and had everything fly out  
**2. Gotten your head stuck between the stair rails**  
**3. Broken a chair by leaning back in it**  
**4. Had gum fall out of your mouth while you were talking**  
**5. Choked on your own spit while you were talking**  
**6. Had people tell you that you are blonde when you're not or had had people tell you that your blonde highlights are going to your head**  
**7. Been caught staring at your crush by your crush him/herself**  
**8. Have looked for something for at least 10 min then realized it was in your hand**  
**9. Tried to push open a door that said pull**  
**10. Tried to pull open a door that said push**  
11. Have actually believed someone when they said that they knew how to make a love potion  
**12. Have hit yourself in the process of trying to hit something else**  
14. Have actually exploded marshmallows in the microwave  
**15. Have gotten gum stuck in your hair**  
**16. Had gum fall out of your mouth while trying to blow a bubble**  
**17. Have had the juice from a mini tomato squirt out and hit somebody else when you bit into it**  
**18. Have had your drink come out your nose because you were laughing so hard**  
19. Have called one of your good friends by the wrong name  
**20. Have skinned your toe because you were playing soccer or kickball with flip flops on or you were barefoot**  
**21. Have put a sticker on your forehead, forgot it was there, and went out in public with it on**  
22. Have fallen out of a moving vehicle.  
**23. Have run into a closed door**  
24. Have almost shot someone with a real gun while trying to shoot something else  
**25. Searched for your cell phone while you were talking on it**  
**26. It has taken you longer than 5 min to get a joke**  
**27. Have gotten your hair stuck in a blow dryer**  
**28. Have gotten your hair stuck in a fan**  
**29. Tripped on a crack in the sidewalk**  
**30. Said o'clock after saying how many min after the hour, example: 5:30 o'clock, or 6:15 o'clock**  
**31. After someone told you that there was gum on the ground, you stepped in it**  
**32. Put on a white shirt even though you already knew it was raining outside**  
**33. Have ever walked up to a stranger because you thought they were someone else**  
34. Ever been kicked out of a grocery store/off someone's property  
**35. Touched the stove, the curling iron, a hot pan, etc on purpose even though you knew it was hot**  
36. Picked out your change of clothes, took off the ones you had on and then accidentally put the old clothes back on  
**37. Wondered why something wasn't working then realized it wasn't plugged in**  
**38. Put the cereal in the fridge, or put the milk in the cupboard**  
**39. Walked into a pole**  
40. Wore two different earrings or shoes by accident  
**41. Put your shirt on backwards/inside-out without realizing it then left your house**  
**42. Tried to take a picture of your/someone's eye with the flash on**  
**43. Gotten a ring stuck on your finger because you put it on even though you knew it was too small**  
**44. Walked out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to your shoe without realizing it**  
**45. Went to go do something/go get something, then when you got there forgot what is was that you were going to do.**  
**46. Picked up someone else's drink and drank out of it by accident when your drink was right next to it**  
**47. Fallen out of your chair while trying to pick something up**  
**48. Have poked yourself in the eye**  
49. Have gotten in the shower with your socks still on  
50. Melted your hairbrush while blow drying your hair  
**51. Have done enough stupid things to make a test**  
**52. Have accidentally stabbed yourself with a pencil**  
**53. Have sung the wrong verse to a song without realizing it**  
**54. Have given an odd answer to a question because you didn't hear the question in the first place and didn't feel like asking what it was.**  
55. Told someone you were the wrong age because you seriously forgot how old you were  
56. Looked into an overhead light purposely while it was on  
**57. Got up early and got ready for school/work/meeting, then realized that you didn't have school/work/meeting that day**  
**58. Have tripped on a cord after someone told you to watch out for it**  
**60. Have ever laughed at a joke or movie that no one else thought was funny**  
61. Done the Macarena to the electric slide or vice versa  
**62. Said funer, then had someone make fun of you for it**  
**63. Have repeated yourself at least twice in the same sentence**  
**64. Brought up an inside joke with the wrong person**  
**65. Didn't do the backside of an assignment because you thought that there wasn't one or because you had already looked and forgot that there was another side**  
66. Did more work than you had to on an assignment because you didn't read the directions Corrected s  
**someone's grammar/pronunciation then figured out that you were the one that was wrong**  
**68. Put something in a special place so that you would remember where it was, then forgot where you put it**  
**69. Put ice in your drink after the glass was full of liquid and had it splash out.**  
**70. Told a lie then forgot what it was that you had said and got caught**  
**71. When wearing goggles, you pulled them away from your face and let go so that they would come back and snap you in the face**  
72. Forgot to make sure that the lamp was off before you replaced the light bulb  
**73. Ran into a door jam**  
**74. Told someone that you hardly ever do stupid things, then immediately did/said something stupid**  
**75. Told someone to watch out for something, then you were the one that ran into it**  
76. Have purposely licked playground sand  
**77. Have purposely and repeatedly flicked yourself with a rubber band**  
**78. Gotten so hyper that someone actually thought you were drunk when you weren't**  
**79. Have been so hyper you actually scared people**  
**80. Put duct tape on your body then pulled it off to see if it would pull your hairs out**  
**81. Put duct tape on your hair/someone else's hair then pulled it off**  
**82. Put a clothes pin/hair clip on your lip, figured out that it hurt, then did it again**  
83. Sat and wondered why men's dress shirts have a loop on the back  
**84. Made up a code name for someone so that you could talk about them to someone else and no one else would know who you were talking about**  
**85. Have gotten a hairbrush stuck in your hair**  
**86. Used the straw to blow the straw wrapper at someone**  
87. Shaved your tongue because you thought your taste buds looked weird  
**88. When at a restaurant/cafeteria, you used your spoon to fling stuff at people**  
**89. Have flung forks at people in a restaurant/cafeteria**  
**90. Sucked on a cup and got a hickey from it.**  
**91. As you were writing, you moved your head back and forth with your pen/pencil**  
**92. Have drawn finger puppets on your fingers then named them**  
**93. Have wrapped someone in a roll of toilet paper(at a school's Halloween party, it was fun)**  
**94. Have used somebody else's toothbrush without even realizing it wasn't yours**  
**95. Started telling a story and forget what you were talking about or what happened in the story**  
96. When you saw a 'beware of dog' sign, you told the owners to beware of the dogs not realizing they owned the dogs  
**97. You have spelled your own name wrong before**  
**98. When lying in bed you look for pictures in the texture of the ceiling.**  
**99. Have used your calculator as a form of communication in class**  
**100. Have popped a balloon in your mouth-**

"So that's done!"  
I leaned back in my chair, with my hands behind my back.  
I got a message that there were some comments.  
I sat up, and looked what everybody has typed.

**-Comments-**

**Sorano Aoi: **How can you pop a balloon in your mouth?!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Oh! well... you put the balloon in your mouth and then bite real hard on it. I wouldn't try it if I were you! It really hurts...

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **0.0 Have you seriously done all those things?

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Yep! ^.^

**Amemiya Taiyou: **I wouldn't be too happy about it...

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Why not Taiyou-kun?

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **well...

**Kariya Masaki: **Ahahahaha! I sent everyone that test, but you are the only one stupid enough to make it! ^o^

**Matsukaze Tenma: **-.-

Damn you Kariya! I thought to myself.

**Shindou Takuto: **Who have you been wrapping in toilet paper, at a Halloween party?

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **Oh! That was Hikaru!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **yeah! That was really funny! XD he looked like a mummy! LOL

I couldn't help but chuckle by reminding that.

**Sorano Aoi: **He still has a toilet paper phobia though...

**Kageyama Hikaru: **You guys were so mean!

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **You weren't the first choice though..

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Yeah we first wanted to do Tsurugi, but he would just Death Drop us in the face...

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **That's right ^W^

**Shindou Takuto: **-_- I shouldn't have asked...

**Kirino Ranmaru: **Really? You think?!

**Shindou Takuto: **What is wrong Kirino? You've been acting strange lately

**Kirino Ranmaru: **Oh, don't blame it on me!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **What is going on between you two?

I was a little worried for the two senpai's. afraid it is something really bad..

**Kirino Ranmaru: **I'm gone!

**Shindou Takuto: **Oh no you won't!

**-Kirino Ranmaru and Shindou Takuto have logged off-**

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **What is going on between them?

**Kariya Masaki: **Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **}:-/

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Kariya...

**Sorano Aoi: **Tell us Kariya!

**Kariya Masaki: **Alright I'll tell..

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **He caught the two on a date!

I almost fainted right there...

**Kariya Masaki: **I cau.. Hey I said that I would tell!

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **W-what?!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **Shindou and Kirino... Dating?!

**Sorano Aoi: **Aahhh..kawaii!

**Kariya Masaki: **^ *mentally throwing up* ^

**Kageyama Hikaru: **Wait, wait.. so.. that means they're a couple?~!

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Dunno, They're still just dating..

**Kariya Masaki: **Stop stealing my lines Tsurugi! ^

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **And what are you gonna do about it? *Smirks*

**Matsukaze Tenma: **wait, but that still don't explains why they are arguing

**Kariya Masaki: **Oh well.. I..

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **He took a picture of them kissing and Shindou didn't do anything about it so Kirino got mad at him for not doing anything.

**Kariya Masaki: **Tsurugi! stop that! ASDFGHJKL!

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **stop what?

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **E-EHHH! kirino and Shindou kissed?

**Matsukaze Tenma:** :-O 0.0 O.O OWO

**Kageyama Hikaru: **soo... that's what happened?

**Kariya Masaki: **Yep! :)

**Sorano Aoi: **We need to help them!

**Kariya Masaki: **Why?

**Sorano Aoi: **First: it's your fault second: we're friends and third: They're ment to be together! ^W^

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **No its gross!

**Kariya Masaki: **Says the guy who's dating Tenma..

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Says the guy who's dating Hikaru and is about to land in the Hospital!

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **Guys stop it! first things first! Tsurugi you're dating Tenma?! :O

**Amemiya Taiyou: **What Tenma? Don't date him! I love you!

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Shinsuke, Shut Up! and Taiyou... *Dark aura forming*

**Kariya Masaki: **Hey Taiyou, I thought you were dating Yuuichi? *Smirks* hehe..

**Amemiya Taiyou: **Kariya! Shut Up!

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **You're dating WHO?! *Darker aura forming so that it can destroy the whole country*

**Amemiya Taiyou: ***Gulps* Gotta go!

**-Amemiya Taiyou has logged off-**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Taiyou! I will get you some day!

**Sorano Aoi: **Anyways.. Congrats Tenma! Kawai! We're getting a lot of couples in the club!

**Matsukaze Tenma: ***Blushing* O/ / /O A-Aoi!

**Sorano Aoi: **And congrats to you to Hikaru!

**Kageyama Hikaru: ***Blushing* O/ / /O T-thanks A-aoi..

**Sorano Aoi: **You 4 are soo Kawai!

**Matsukaze Tenma: **O/ / /O

**Kageyama Hikaru: **O/ / /O

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: ***sigh*

**Kariya Masaki: **-.-

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **But now I'm all alone! :'{

**Sorano Aoi: **Ah.. Don't worry Shinsuke! You'll find someone! *Pats his head*

**Nishizono Shinsuke: ***Sniff* Really? *sniff*

**Sorano Aoi: **Really ;) Right Tenma?

**Sorano Aoi: **Tenma?

**Matsukaze Tenma: ***Blushing* 'still not able to speak'

**Sorano Aoi: **Tenma.. -_- But will you guys now help Kirino and shindou?

**Kariya Masaki: **Nope!

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **no

**Kageyama Hikaru: **eumh.. I guess no..

**Matsukaze Tenma: **'still not able to speak'

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **for him ^ also no

**Nishizono Shinsuke: **I think they will make it up to each other just fine without our help...

**Sorano Aoi: **You guys are IMPOSSIBLE!

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: ***shrugs* Maybe..

**Kariya Masaki: **Yeah.. what have you else expected?

**Sorano Aoi: **-_- *sighs*

**-Sorano Aoi has logged off-**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **come on Tenma, we need to continuo making our 'homework'

**Kariya Masaki: **Wait! you're at his house?

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **Yeah, why?

**Kariya Masaki: **No, nothing. *grins evil plan-making grin* hehe..

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: **you know that I can read that right?

**Kariya Masaki: **O.O yeah...

**Tsurugi Kyousuke: ***Facepalm*

I was in my room, shutting my laptop down.  
Tsurugi stood up "ready to do some 'homework'?"  
"yeah"  
"alright then" Tsurugi smirked..

? P.O.V  
in a tree next to the window of Tenma's room

"hehe.." The guy with binoculars and a camera was looking at Tenma and Tsurugi.  
Tsurugi is saying something and then starts to smirk.  
"come on, give me a good picture so I can blackmail you.."  
Tenma stood up and walked near Tsurugi they're getting closer, closer, closer...  
then they sat down at a table and do they're homework (XD you had expected something else huh? LOL)

"AHH!" the guy who was spying fell from the tree, since the branch snapped.  
"Kariya! You alright?' another guy asked.  
"yeah, I'm alright Hikaru.." the spy, now known as Kariya said.  
"We need to get out of here!" Hikaru said, while panicking.  
we run off as we heard footsteps coming from inside.

Tsurugi's P.O.V.

We run downstairs as we heard some loud bangs coming from outside.  
I saw 2 guys just running around the corner.  
"Maybe it was some kind of cat?" Tenma asked, not knowing what it was  
"Yeah, it was surely 'some kind of cat'" I scowled  
"and I'm going to get him tomorrow"  
"Huh?" Tenma looked confused. but I said it's alright and we continuo doing our homework in his room.

* * *

***wakes up* so.. how was it?  
Jin: *sweatdrops*  
sorry if u don't like the couples but... :P  
XD I'm still the writer LOL! I've got writerpowers! *Runs away*  
Jin: euh... sorry for that.. I guess..**

**Yeahh! *Still running* I'm..! *runs into a pole and is unconscious again*  
Jin: *sigh***

Tsurugi: R&R Please!  
Jin: Hey! That's my line!  
Kariya: He's like that all day... *sigh*  
Tsurugi: *grins*

see ya next time,  
Pearl


	9. Chapter 9: Our other names?

**Minna-san!  
I haven't written this in a long time!  
Tenma do the disclaimer!**

**Tenma: Yosh! Pearl doesn't own IE or FB!  
Thank u Tenma!  
Tenma: u'r welcome!  
Taiyou: :)  
What do you want Taiyou?  
Taiyou: nothing much :D  
'sigh'**

**Warning: OOC-ness, crazy-ness, bad grammar and many more..**

* * *

Inabook

Chapter 9: Our other names?!

"Uwaaa!" I yawned as I slowly woke up in my bed.  
It's Sunday, so we don't have school or soccer practise.  
But less is that it rains. Yes it rains on a Sunday. Applicable huh?  
I opened the curtains, rain dripping on the window.  
"Aki-nee probably won't let me outside today."  
I sighed, thinking of what I can do for today.  
I couldn't think up a thing so I eventually just turned my computer on.  
I logged in into Facebook and the first thing what caught my eye was my name.  
"What the... Not again!" I yelled to myself.

**-Matsukaze Tenma has changed his name to Arion Sherwind-**

**-Comments-**

**The Great Bear: **Muhahahahaha!

**-The Great Bear has logged off-**

**Aitor Cazador: **When is that guy gonna stop!

**Jean-Pierre Lapin: **No! Not again!

**Arion Sherwind: **Euh.. Who are you?

**Jean-Pierre Lapin: **Tenma! It's me! Shinsuke! Uwaaaah!

**Arion Sherwind: **Ah! Sorry Shinsuke!

**Aitor Cazador: **Ahahaha! What is Jean-Pierre for a name? Ahahaha!

**Gabriel Garcia: **Let me guess.. Kariya?

**Aitor Cazador: **Euh? how did ya know?

**Gabriel Garcia: **T_T

**Arion Sherwind: **Euh? But who are you?

**Riccardo Di Rigo: **Kirino, what are you doing?

**Gabriel Gacria: **Oh nothing much Shindou.

**Aitor Cazador: **Ah that explains it..

**Arion Sherwind: **Eh?! Shindou-senpai? Kirino-senpai?

**Riccardo Di Rigo: **Yes?

**Jean-Pierre Lapin: **What's with the_ Di_?

**Riccardo Di Rigo: **What's with the _Pierre_?

**Jean-Pierre Lapin: **'sulking in corner'

**Arion Sherwind: **Shinsuke..

**Skie Blue: **Tenma!

**Arion Sherwind: **Eh?

**Aitor Cazador: **Who are you?

**Victor Blade: **Oi! Matsukaze! It seems like that _the hacker_ has striked again.

**Arion Sherwind: **Eh? Aoi? Tsurugi? Is that you?

**Skie Blue: **Yeah..

**Aitor Cazador: **BWHAHAHAHA! T-Tsurugi! WHAHAHAHA!

**Victor Blade: **What!?

**Aitor Cazador: **AHAHAHAHA! Your name! _Victor _AHAHAHAHA!

**Arion Sherwind: **Eum.. Kariya.. I shouldn't make Tsurugi mad right now...

**Aitor Cazador: **Ahahaha! I never knew you would be a _Victor_Tsurugi! Ahahahah!

**Victor Blade: **Shall I shove my blade in some place where the sun doesn't shine Kariya?

**Aitor Cazador: **'Gulps'

**Arion Sherwind: **Eh? Like a box?

**Gabriel Garcia: **Yes Tenma, in a box.

**Arion Sherwind: **Yay! I was right!

**Skie Blue: **Tenma! I've done some research with the other managers

**Jade Green: **Yep! We've done pretty good!

**Aitor Cazador: **That's Midori alright..

**Jade Green: **What's that suppose to mean! ASDFGHJKL!

**Rosie Red: **No scolding, Midori.

**Jade Green: **Hmpff... Alright Akane

**Riccardo Di Rigo: **What kind of research did you do?

**Skie Blue: **Well these names...

**Skie Blue: **Are actually also our real names

**Arion Sherwind: **...

**Aitor Cazador: **...

**Jean-Pierre Lapin: **...

**Victor Blade: **...

**Gabriel Garcia: **...Huh?

**Riccardo Di Rigo: **What do you mean?

**Eugene Peabody: **This is the END! AAH! I don't know my name anymore!

**Ade Kebe: **Come, come. lets go to the psychiatrist

**-Ade Kebe and Eugene Peabody have logged off-**

**Aitor Cazador: **That were hayami and Hamano..

**Victor Blade: **Yep.

**Sol Daystar: **Hey everyone! it's me! Taiyou! :-)

**Nior Heslio: **-_-'

**Arion Sherwind: **Ah! Taiyou! How are you!?

**Sol Daystar: **Hey Tenma! Nice name! couldn't be any better! :D

**Arion Sherwind: **Oh! That's great Taiyou!

**Victor Blade: **'glare'

**Sol Daystar: **Eh? Anything wrong Victor? :)

**Victor Blade: **Grrrrr...

**Lucian Dark: **Tsurugi why are you growling?

**Aitor Cazador: **Hikaru?

**Lucian Dark: **Ah, Hey Aitor!

**Aitor Cazador: **-_-' uhmmm..

**Jean-Pierre Lapin: **By the way who is Nior Heslio?

**Nior Heslio: **Hmm? Me?

**Aitor Cazador: **No Santaclaus. Yes you!

**Nior Heslio: **For me to know, and you to never find out.

**Sol Daystar: **Oh! That's Yukinura! say hi Yukimura! :D

**Nior Heslio: **Taiyou!

**Aitor Cazador: **Heh! there goes your identity!

**Sol Daystar: **Hmm? Did I do something wrong? :)

**Gabriel Garcia: **What is that with you and smileys Taiyou?

**Sol Daystar: **I just LUV smileys! :D

**Victor Blade: **Annoying brat..

**Sol Daystar: **Hmm? did you type something Victor?

**Victor Blade: **AAARGH! ASDFGHJKL! GRRRR!

**Sol Daystar: **:)

**Nior Heslio: **But who is the person who hacked us?

**Sol Daystar: **:D

**Arion Sherwind: **Dunno, we also tried to find out..

**Sol Daystar: **:P

**Nior Heslio: **Hmmm... I see

**Sol Daystar: **XD

**Gabriel Garcia: **The only thing we know is that he calls himself 'The Great Bear'

**Sol Daystar: **8)

**Jean-Pierre Lapin: **And we also don't know it's gender

**Sol Daystar: **^.^

**Victor Blade: **Quit it already with those annoying smileys of you!

**Sol Daystar: **You think it's annoying? :-/

**Victor Blade: **Yes!

**Sol Daystar: **Good ! Than I'll continue! :D

**Riccardo Di Rigo: **Aren't we getting a little off the topic?

**Sol Daystar: **:)

**Victor Blade: **grrr..

**Arion Sherwind: **Eh? What do you mean?

**Sol Daystar: **:D

**Victor Blade: **Arrgg..

**Riccardo Di Rigo: **I mean that Aoi had something to say.. about our names?

**Sol Daystar: **:P

**Victor Blade:** D-:

**Arion Sherwind: **Oh yeah!

**Sol Daystar: **Hah! you also made a smiley! ;P

**Victor Blade: **Sh*t! ASDFGHJKL!

**Jean-Pierre Lapin: **I totally forgot about that..

**Sol Daystar: **:O

**Victor Blade: **arg..

**Aitor Cazador: **Yeah, me too!

**Sol Daystar: **^.^

**Victor Blade: **ASDFGHJKL!

**Jade Green: **Can you guys knock it off already!

**Sol Daystar: **:( okay..

**Jade Green: **Thank u!

**Riccardo Di Rigo: **anyways Aoi please explain

**Skie Blue: **Okay well It seems like this are our dub names

**Nior Heslio: **Dub names?

**Skie Blue: **Yeah you know our names for the countries outside Japan and such.

**Rosie Red: **Like the Netherlands

**Victor Blade: **Seriously? And there they call me Victor?

**Aitor Cazador: **AHAHAHAHA I think they're genius!

**Riccardo Di Rigo: **Okay, so what now?

**Gabriel Garcia: **Dunno

**Arion Sherwind: **Oh I need to go! See you guys later!

**Jean-Pierre Lapin: **Bye Tenma!

**-Arion Sherwind has logged off-**

"uwaah! I'm hungry!"  
I looked out of my window and it's still raining.  
"Guess I have to find something else to do then."

* * *

**Yosha! That's about it today!  
A/n I'm going on a vacation with a friend of mine tomorrow so I won't be able to write let stand publish anything! **

**How did ya guys think it was? Good? Bad? I haven't written in a long time so I think I'm a little out of it...  
Please R&R! That will make me happy!**

**Taiyou: :D  
Tsurugi: You again! ASDFGHJKL!  
hehe I think Taiyou is going to be killed by Tsurugi... :D**

**Anyway! :) SMILEY! :D**

See ya next time,  
Pearl


End file.
